


In your arms tonight

by hiyas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fan Art, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyas/pseuds/hiyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mischief and Mistletoe gift for Ala, who wanted fluff :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your arms tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ala/gifts).



Sleep banishes the usual fierce expression from her face, rendering her soft and sweet. There are no more monsters to vanquish in their chambers after all, nothing to trouble her mind. She clutches his arm, like a child would do with a treasured toy, like she would never dare to do if she was awake. He doesn't mind, even when he feels his captured arm go numb. It's a small price to pay, if it means his lady feels safe and happy by his side.


End file.
